


Tattoos

by Millsmansion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/F, Once Upon A Time, Swen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millsmansion/pseuds/Millsmansion
Summary: Set a couple years after season 5, our two favorite ladies get a couples’ tattoo.





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SwanQueen one shot so I hope you like it! I saw a manip (https://littleswanlover.tumblr.com/post/182686369586/another-version-of-my-manip) and just had to write something for it. I have to give a major thank you to Emma_Swan for editing this and giving me feedback.

Emma lazily traces the wispy black lines that cover the top of her wife's arm while she lies completely content in their little bubble. She smiles as she thinks back to an afternoon they spent in Boston.   
–

After a year of grieving for lost love, she and Regina had continued to build their friendship and eventually ignited a spark that kindled into a roaring fire. 

 

Emma was the first to admit her feelings. She was shocked when Regina confessed she harbored her own hidden longing. It started one afternoon when Emma joined Regina in her office so they could work in comfortable, encouraging companionship. 

When Emma entered the office, Regina flashed her a smile before shuffling her papers around. Emma looked on curiously. "What was that?" she asked.

"What?" Regina questioned.   
"The paper you're covering." 

Regina hesitantly pulled the scrap of paper out of the pile and handed it to Emma. 

Emma smiled, looking at the swan that sat elegantly on the paper. "I love it," she said.

—

Sitting cuddled together on the couch one night after Henry had gone to bed, Regina detangled their fingers and rubbed her thumb over the small flower on Emma's wrist. "What did that feel like?" she asked.

"It stung a bit," Emma replied. "Why?"   
Regina shrugged. "I was just wondering. I sort of want one."

Emma sat up and smiled at her. "Really? I never thought of you getting a tattoo before."

Regina laughed. 

"What would you get?" Emma asked.

Regina took Emma's hands in her own and nearly blushed. 

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden? C'mon, tell me!" Emma encouraged. 

"I want to get the swan I was drawing that day you came to my office." Regina sat a little straighter after telling Emma what she wanted. 

Emma remained quiet. Regina's mind took off. 

Maybe it was too soon to do something like this. They'd only been together for seven months. She had to sound completely insane. 

Emma sensed Regina's discomfort and squeezed her hand as she leaned forward to peck her on the lips. 

Regina instantly relaxed at the tender gesture. 

"If you're getting a swan I want something that reminds me of you," Emma insisted. 

—

It was a beautiful summer day when Emma asked Regina on a date. They were in the car together. Emma had one hand on the wheel and the other over the center console to hold Regina's. 

"I'm assuming this is going to be an all day trip?" Regina asked.  
"Uh huh. Is that alright?" Emma responded.   
"Of course, darling. I love spending time with you," Regina smiled.

Emma lifted Regina's hand and pressed her lips to the back of it. It'd been two weeks since she brought up the idea of a tattoo and Emma couldn't be more excited about it. 

She'd done her research and called a shop ahead of time to book an appointment. Luckily the artist she wanted had a cancellation in her schedule for that afternoon and was looking to fill it. 

When they pulled into the little strip, Regina looked at all the businesses around them, wondering what they were doing. She spotted a neon blue sign in one of the windows that simply read "Tattoo." 

"Emma," Regina gasped. 

Emma smiled, excitement spread across her face as she opened the driver's side door. "C'mon! Time for Madam Mayor herself to get a tattoo." 

Walking into the shop, they were greeted by a woman covered in tattoos with black dreadlocks piled on top of her head. "Hi! What can I do for you today?" She asked. 

"We have an appointment with Jessica at 2:00," Emma said.

"That's me!" Jessica declared. "You must be Emma and Regina. You can follow me back this way." 

The two followed Jessica from the front desk to a cubicle at the back of the shop. 

The walls of the shop were painted a light blue and covered in art work from stencils to framed flash-art. 

Regina gave Emma a genuine smile. 

"We're doing the swan and the crown today right?" Jessica asked. 

"Right," Emma replied.

"A crown?" Regina asked with the quirk of her eyebrow.   
"Yes, a crown," Emma laughed. 

"Alright, if I could get a driver's license and these filled out from both of you, we can get started," Jessica said.

The two handed over their licenses and filled out the paperwork needed. 

Regina volunteered to go first. She was seated on the black leather chair, feet up with her arm exposed. She felt her heart beat quickly in her chest while Jessica cleaned the area and put the stencil on. 

"Go ahead and see if you like that placement." Jessica spoke, handing her a mirror. 

Regina nodded and angled the mirror. "What do you think?" She asked Emma, who sat on the other side of her. 

"It looks good," Emma said.

"Good to go then?" Jessica asked, putting her gloves on. 

Regina nodded, taking a deep breath. 

"Don't worry, that part of the arm doesn't hurt much. If you need me to stop just let me know." Jessica reassured her. 

The machine buzzed as the needles grazed Regina's skin. 

"This... actually isn't bad at all." Regina spoke.   
Emma laughed. "Told you." 

"So this is a couples' tattoo, right?" Jessica asked.

"Yes it is." Regina replied. She sucked in a deep breath when Jessica wiped her arm with a paper towel. 

"How long have you two been together?" Jessica asked with genuine interest. 

Emma laughed. "Officially seven months but we've known each other for a long time." 

"That's cool," Jessica replied. "You guys picked really cute designs." 

Before she knew it, Regina was looking at her arm in the floor length mirror. 

She looked at the area, seeing the protruding lines of the design and that the color of the surrounding skin was almost the same shade of the red tank top she wore. Jessica bandaged her arm while explaining how to clean the new ink. 

Emma sat chitchatting with their artist as she was tattooed. Walking around the small cubicle, Regina laughed to herself when she came across a framed drawing of the original Disney villains. There stood The Evil Queen, Maleficent, Cruella Deville, and Ursula. She'd have to take a picture of that to send to Mal. 

"Regina, look," Emma called.

Regina spun around and found Emma's arm wrapped like hers. 

Underneath cling film sat a regal crown with an R in an elegant font. 

"It looks amazing," Regina happily remarked.  
_

Emma traces the lines on her wife's arm again and places a kiss to her chest just above where her tank top sits. Regina brings her hand to rest on Emma's neck and hums contentedly. 

Every time Regina's arms are exposed, Emma's hand always finds its way to the black ink there. "I love this," she murmurs. 

Regina lets out a light laugh before opening her eyes. She grabs Emma's chin between her thumb and index finger, bringing her lips to hers and smiling into a kiss.


End file.
